


something good

by necrotype



Series: brighter than the sun (you are enough) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Other, POV Second Person, Trans Character, genderqueer!Castiel, trans woman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrotype/pseuds/necrotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sappy love story that skips most things. (human!au where dean is a trans woman and cas is genderqueer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for misgendering (accidental) and references to past cissexism. Also, relevant headcanon: Dean keeps her name because it's the name Mary gave her.

You’re sitting in a coffee shop with your eyes on a beautiful boy, and everything is so cliché, you don’t know whether you should laugh or cry. His eyes are bright, blue like lightning, and his hair is dark and messy. His lips are pink, his nose sharp, his cheeks dusted with stubble. He is like a magnificent galaxy, and you feel something shift inside you, pull you into his orbit, and since when did you get so poetic?

You know nothing will come of this, though. You know that people don’t want you once they see you, without your clothes covering your body. You have breast forms that took you weeks and weeks to save up for, you have cheap makeup from the corner store that decorates your desk, you have pretty clothes from the thrift store and from your own hand. But that’s not enough for everyone, and it hasn’t been enough for anyone you’ve been with before. It’s dangerous. You know how this works now.

You watch him leave, anyway, because he’s beautiful and you’re allowed to want.

-

Xe isn’t a boy.

You apologize for the misgendering; you know the pain of that, how it cuts deep. It’s something you’re familiar with. But you can’t stop smiling when xe tells you, quietly and hesitantly, that xe is genderqueer. It’s a new word to your ears; you roll the word in your mouth, and you like the way it tastes on your tongue when you repeat it. Xe smiles back when you tell xem that you’re a woman, but you’re trans too. The tension bleeds from xyr shoulders.

You’ve never met anyone like you before. It’s the closest you’ve ever felt to anyone. You talk for hours, and by the end of it, you want to kiss xem so badly it hurts. Xyr presence makes you feel at ease. You hope you don’t imagine xyr eyes lingering on your glossy lips when you say your goodbyes.

-

You buy xem roses. You take the time to make sure that, for each one, the stem is thornless and the petals are soft under your fingers. When you show up at xyr apartment door, xe is shocked to see the bright red bouquet in your hands. It takes xem a moment, but xe takes them all the same, and puts them in an old cracked vase. 

The restaurant you go to has cheap tablecloths and tarnished silverware, but xe looks good in the dim lighting. Your knees bump against xyr knees under the table when you laugh at something xe says. You feel positively giddy with xem, better than you have in a while. When you drop xem off at xyr apartment, xe stops you by xyr door, nervously licking xyr cracked lips.

“Can I kiss you?” and it’s the first time anyone has asked you that, the first time they haven’t just pressed their lips against yours without a word. You nod quickly, babble your agreement, and you go willingly when xe pulls you close. Xe has lovely hands, curled around your own, with xyr thumb brushing against yours. When xe kisses you sweetly for the first time, you hope xe never stops. When xe does, xe bumps xyr forehead into yours, brushes a thumb against your cheek.

-

“I love you,” you whisper into the skin of xyr throat. You can feel the truth of the words in your bones. Xe pulls you up, kisses you soundly, gently; you smile into xyr mouth and revel in the way xe breathes hot and damp and ragged against your lips.

“I love you,” xe echoes, and your fingers dig into xyr hips because you don’t ever want to let go. Xe moves xyr hands until the warm skin of your back press against xyr palms. Xyr scruff rubs your cheeks raw, and you relish the way it feels.


End file.
